1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and uses of systems operating between fully quantum coherent and fully classical states. Non-limiting applications include drug discovery, computers, and artificial intelligence.
2. Background Description
Many physical systems having quantum degrees of freedom quickly decohere to classicity for all practical purposes. Thus, many designed systems consider only classical behaviors. One example is in the field of drug discovery where traditional approaches to drug design considers the lock-and-key fitting of a molecule into an enzyme or receptor. Other designed systems are carefully setup to maintain full quantum coherence, for example, the qubits in a quantum computer. However, recent discoveries have indicated several systems in nature that have relatively slow decoherence. Birds are able to see magnetic field lines due to a quantum coherent chemical reaction in their retina. Light harvesting molecules are able to maintain quantum coherent electron transport for times much longer than the expected coherence time at room temperatures. The existence of such cases demonstrates that quantum coherence can exist at room temperature and at the presence of water bath and evolution can ‘design’ quantum coherent structures to play certain biological roles. Thus, there is a need for new systems that utilize the unique properties that exist between full quantum coherence and classicity.